


After the storm

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Wall Sex, au i guess, elena hating on matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know how it happened or why it happened but he was just there. Back from the dead. Standing in my doorway. Please don't tell me I'm seeing things again, please let him be real. Please. His eyes were wide with confusion as we both just stood there in silence. "Jeremy?" I breathed quietly breaking the awkward silence. " Matt...can I come in ? It's cold out here" he chuckled gracelessly. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the storm

I don't know how it happened or why it happened but he was just there. Back from the dead. Standing in my doorway. Please don't tell me I'm seeing things again, please let him be real. Please. His eyes were wide with confusion as we both just stood there in silence. "Jeremy?" I breathed quietly breaking the awkward silence. " Matt...can I come in ? It's cold out here" he chuckled gracelessly. I just stuttered non-coherent words as it finally occurred to me, his 'clothes' were burnt off he was covered in soot and ash, burns. His 'clothes' were near nonexistent his jeans were more like a raft survivors shorts, his shirt; there wasn't one. I ushered him in with blush evident on my face because of my stupidity. I wanted to know everything. To question him, interrogate him. But I also just wanted him to be okay...to be Jeremy, not some monster. Alive."Jer, do you want a shower?" I politely asked. He nodded as he rubbed his neck bringing my attention to the bruises and cuts on his neck. Silas. I can't wait to stab a stake in his heart. I am fed up of vampires and anything supernatural. This town is cursed. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy Jeremy's back, I'm fucking thrilled ,over the moon. Ecstatic. It’s hard to do it alone.  
I led him towards my bathroom , clean towels in my arms that I grabbed from the kitchen table. His eyes inspected my house looking over every spec of dirt, laundry ,rubbish. With only me living here and my dead-beat mom returning drunk then leaving again after she trashed the place , I didn't see a point in trying. No one visited anyway. I just looked crazy like a hoarder or something.  
I pulled the shower handle down and kept my hand under the spray until it was warm. I placed the towels on the closed toilet lid and left to get him some clothes.  
"Jer, don't use any soaps or shampoos, I know you'll want to so would I but you don't want to irritate your cuts and burns." I shouted through the house as I rifled through my messy draws, grabbing a smaller pair of black boxers, grey tracksuit bottoms and a grey T-shirt that was probably going to be too big on him.  
" Also Jer, don't rub to get rid of the dirt or when you dry yourself ...please" I announced as I walked through the open door top place the clothes on the lukewarm radiator in the bathroom.  
He was already in the shower. But the steam and the shower curtain gave him privacy.  
"Jeremy , does Elena know you are back?" I queried turning so my back was facing in his direction and I was looking out the bathroom door.  
" Nope, you were the first person I came to see...honestly...I'm afraid to see her or any vampire. I needed to see someone human " his voice developed to a timid whimper.  
" Pass me a towel"  
I gladly did , leaving him to dry a little as I went to search for the first aid kit. Being a lifeguard I got first aid training as well so I knew what I had to do. After searching for ten minutes I returned to the bathroom to see Jeremy sat on the toilet lid a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his shoulders draping over his back. I look at him with a puzzled face asking without words if I could bandage him up and clean the burns and wounds.  
I started with the wounds because they weren't that big nor deep, I wiped them with an antiseptic wipe and covered them with a band aid. Then I started on his burns. Most of them were first degree hardly burning the outside layer of the skin just puffy and red, but the second degree burns were blistered and very swollen. In all honesty it look very painful. Whilst I placed a cold wet flannel on some of the worse burns ,I gave Jeremy some painkillers and a glass of cold water. I rubbed some antiseptic special burn cream into the first degree burns ( I normally used it from the burns I got from working on the car or rarely as a busboy) I then wrapped them loosely with sterile gauze bandages patting him on the knee as I stood up. I left him to his own privacy to get dressed as I went down stairs to order some take away.  
By the time the food came, I had to give the guy a tip before Jeremy finally came down the stairs. I thought he died again...too soon. We both plonked ourselves on my sofa, his thigh rubbing against mine. As I Passed him the fast food and the cutlery he smiled at me , his goofy smile. My smile turned to a frown as I opened the polystyrene box and saw that my chicken burger had mayonnaise on it. I used the knife to scrape most of the mayo off of the bun. Jeremy watched me ,bemused, and then went back to his cheeseburger. My burger sucked it was so dry and rubbery. Never buying from there again. I dropped it back into the box.  
"How's your burger?"  
Jeremy said "awful"  
"Why are you still eating it?" I chuckled.  
"Boredom"

Our burgers were a fail . So I cooked him some tomato pasta with melted cheese. Nothing special but a lot better than that burger! And edible at the least. 

It bugged me how Elena had yet to come up in the conversation again, or how he was back. 

We never noticed how late it was , we had finished our food three hours ago and had just been watching television. Strangely Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Jeremy had been leant on me the whole time ...he was now asleep on my shoulder. And I was unsure of whether I moved him or not. If I moved him where would I put him? The sofa is so far removed from comfortable and there's Vicki's bed but...no and mom’s, no, I guess there's only mine.  
"Here we go" I said as I carried Jeremy like a princess to my bedroom. God he is heavier than he looks! I'm surprised he is such a heavy sleeper, you know living in a town of Supernatural and all.  
Tucking him in felt weird I mean I've never done it before at all. Next I had a moral battle within myself unsure of whether to lie next to him or not. It is my bed. Sigh. If he wakes up and wants me to move I shall. 

"Matty" he whimpered in his sleep in the bed lay next to me. My eyes flickered open trying to adjust to the dark. When did we become entangled? Mine and his legs were woven together and one of his feet was rubbing against my bare leg. The most surprising thing was my arm was drooped over his stomach. No one had called me Matty since my sister. It sort of upset me and reminded me how alone I was.  
"Jeremy...Jer, are you awake?" I yawned. He didn't move only his chest rose up and down steadily with his breathing heavy. He then rolled so his face was facing mine and our noses were rubbing together. My cheeks burned red and heat radiated from my face. I have been developing a crush on Jeremy for the past few years, there were butterflies when I was dating Elena and I actually got jealous from my sister dating him . I especially hate how she was influencing him badly like doing weed.  
Jeremy's arm was how wrapped around my waist whilst mine was now by his arse and it was very hard mentally and physically to move it. He was still sleeping like the dea... Like a sloth. Sound asleep. No problems with how he was lay. So why can't I sleep? Just. Close. Your. Eyes. And sleep. 

In the end I did get to sleep and I've got to say sleeping next to a warm body is AMAZING. It's not that I haven't done it before it’s just that I forgot what it was like after being alone for so long. Being alone is horrendous. Just left by yourself to dwell on thoughts that are normally negative, it’s a rare occurrence when you drive everyone away for you to have positive thoughts.  
When the sunlight shone through the curtains in the morning at about 6:30 according to the clock , Jeremy was still asleep and still entangled with me. I had to force myself to get up as I had work until 5pm and then Caroline invited me to a party Elena was throwing, only reason I was even invited was to keep an eye on her. I may have let her feed on me when we were in that church but that was out of guilt and duty now she isn’t the same person. Even if her brother did die. Jeremy didn’t stir , so I just left a note before I slipped out of the door quietly. 

 

I'm at a party but all I wanna do is get home. Elena still doesn't know he is back, I don't know why he won't see her. I'm the only one who knows at the moment. And it's killing me inside.  
Is he even real? Last night I lay in bed with him again and I kept my calloused hand on his soft warm bare chest , I needed to feel his heart beat. And he didn't care. I wonder if I've gone mad.  
You know that knot in your gut , that feeling in the air , that voice in your head, don't ignore it ...sometimes it’s the only warning you get.  
I felt that the day Jeremy died it was just stuck in my stomach the whole time I felt like I needed to throw up or scream. And now standing right here in the middle of this packed house ,music and people bellowing throughout, I felt like that again. I knew it wasn't the alcohol because I had none other than the small cup in my hand that was hardly touched.

Necessity. I felt the need to find Caroline to tell her I had to leave to inform that I thought something was wrong and that I must go find Jeremy but she doesn't know he is back . So what do I do?

Any thought I had went out the window when I looked towards the Salvatore's front porch to see Jeremy standing in the door way , casually speaking to people. Oh fuck. What if Elena sees him? She deserves to as she is his sister but only god knows how she will react , none of us thought she would set her childhood home on fire with her brothers dead body inside destroying all foreseeable hope of getting him back and she did that without a second thought. Now Jeremy was at her party reminding her what she had done with the bandages and gauze that covered his burns all over his body. And he was reminding me that I had no idea in the universe how he was back! 

To say that the Earth split open and hell opened up into the natural world would not be overreacting to describe how Elena acted when she saw me attempting to usher Jeremy away. 

"Jeremy...how...are you alive?" She mumbled timidly moving faster than the speed of light over to Jeremy caressing his cheek. She pushed me out of the way, hard enough that she winded me and made me topple over on to the floor. 

"Matt you knew! How long have you known?"She snarled pouncing on me. Her eyes went blood shot as her fangs grew and she hissed at me.  
“A day” I admitted as I held her hands-claws away from my face and body. "I don't have a switch to turn off Elena ! I have to feel this...this pain. You could have done something and you didn’t, you burnt his body Elena! And all hope with it. He was my best friend." I shrieked before I finally used all of my strength to push her off of me. If she didn’t want everyone at the party to know she was a vampire I wouldn’t of been able to push her off and I probably would of lost my head. Her face was distraught at the words I had said to her and both Jeremy and the Salvatore brothers seemed shocked. I just rolled my eyes before I grabbed Jeremy’s hand and made our way to my jeep.  
I don’t know what happened when we left or if everyone was okay all I know is that Caroline kept trying to ring me, obviously it wasn’t that important because she would have visited if it was.  
“Matt. Are you alright?” Jeremy asked in an unusual timid manner. I nodded. I could practically hear his eye roll into the back of his head as he climbed into the bed next to me. That was the end of that very very short conversation and we just drifted off to sleep, to dwell in an unreal world.  
I had left Jeremy again this morning to go to work at the Mystic Grill; lately it was the only thing other than the threat of death that was constant in my life. As I cleaned up the bar counter and the tables with no one else around I boomed ‘Ho hey’ by the Lumineers over the stereo. I can relate to the first verse too much.  
So focused on cleaning the tables to perfection and to into the music I didn’t even notice that Jeremy was here until he placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump what felt about 5 foot in the air. The smile that was spread on his face was that of pleasure and apologies.  
“Why are you so angry? At everything to do with me?” He asked politely confusion obvious in his tone.  
“You were reckless Jer, because of that stupid ring and you just believed you were invincible! And no one told you otherwise, no one could. Me especially because I was just a stupid weak human who let his human emotions control him...fuck... it’s cause I love you Jeremy” I argued loudly before I noticed the way his eyes changed from apologetic to something else...something I had never seen in them before. He pushed me into the cushioned bar stool before he leant over me his mouth crashing into mine with all teeth. Shocked would be an understatement. 

We were grinding our lower halfs together, rutting against each other , still there wasn't enough friction. So I pulled him onto my lap and ground up into him , my erection pressing against his boxer covered arse. His mouth lay agape whimpering little moans of arousal. I pulled his thin tank top over his head, quickly positioning my mouth to suck at his neck, nipples and naval. I left saliva up his happy trail before I covered his mouth again with my own. Our tongues fought for dominance before I sucked on his warm wet organ , and the battle was won as he moaned filthily into my mouth. He ripped off my shirt before he bit my nipple to make it bleed, it hurt so much as the blood trailed down my stomach but it also felt so so good.  
"Fuck me against the wall" he demanded as he climbed off my lap dragging us both towards works kitchen wall. His hand rubbed over my denim covered erection whilst he undid my belt and zipper with the other. God the rush of maybe getting caught was electrifying, we were closed but still. Jeremy slid to his knees pulling my jeans down with him. His beautiful lips wrapped around my clothed erection as he hollowed out his cheeks. The feeling of the friction of the cloth was fantastic but I wanted his bare lips against me. It was like he could read minds. He removed my boxers letting them just hover on my feet as he carried on his excellent blow job that had me using the wall as support and with my forehead against it.  
I was so close.  
"Jer"  
He pulled away with a dirty pop. Jeremy slipped out of his boxers whilst I stepped out of mine. I placed my hands either side of his arse as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 1, 2,3. Lift. And his legs were wrapped around my waist as I lined up my cock to his entrance.  
"Shouldn't we use lube and a condom?" I questioned as I gasped for air.  
" I'm a virgin, so I can't have anything. How bout you?" He breathed. How the fuck was he a virgin!  
"Urr...I've never gone that far" I squeaked with embarrassment.  
Jer's smile could light up a room. He lowered himself slowly on the the head of my cock. It spread his tight hole open wide as I penetrated him fully. Not moving until he stopped squirming. At this point I wish we did use lube but I guess precome helps.  
'Move, please"  
So I did. Starting off slowly before the momentum changed to vigorous. God he was tight. Yet lord it felt so great. Suddenly he moaned really loudly as I hit his prostate. I think the neighbours and passer-byers could hear; luckily it was really late so not many people would be nearby. I kept thrusting into him each time hitting that pleasure spot. The way Jeremy whimpered and cried out for me could of my me come at that moment. He was biting my shoulder to quiet his dirty whore like moans but I wanted to hear them so I carried him towards the pool table. I know it was stupid the chance of being caught there is much much higher but fuck do you know how much of a fantasy I have to fuck someone on a pool table? Still inside him I placed us on the table spreading his legs widely as I thrusted into him as fast as I could without hurting him too much. Shame I don't have vampire stamina or speed. It didn't seem to be too much of a problem though. The noises he was making, lord. I knew he was about to come because his eyes rolled into the back of his head only the whites of them showing before his moan echoed through the woodwork and he exploded over mine and his own stomach. It wasn't long after than I came into him before I collapsed down on to him and the pool table. Our chests clashed together as we both breathed heavily. Thank fuck it was early in the morning so not many people were in the streets but I did have to open up real soon.  
All I knew was two things: one that was the best sex I had ever had and two everything was going to be fine because he was back and I didn’t even care how.


End file.
